gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSS-TD Gundam Executus
'History' Gundam Executus was the successor unit to Rush Gundam. After failed attempts to successfully create a stable Tri-Drive system, which would’ve been the successor to the Twin Drive currently used by the 00-Raiser, Star Strike engineers decided to try a different approach. Using the technical date of the Alvatore and GN-X, along with left over data from the Tri-Drive project, it was decided that instead of using a Tri-Drive, they would equip a suit with seven GN-Drives. An experimental idea was also put into place during the construction of Executus; each two GN-Drives would be synchronized in a manner similar to the Twin Drive, but each Twin Drive would then be stabilized by another GN Drive, the one left over, similar to how the Tri-Drive would have worked. This would theoretically remove the need for stabilizing equipment and would square the total output of each Twin Drive. The extreme output of the suit posed a critical issue in constructing the unit, since even the lowest possible output of the GN-Drives would overload the frame. It was eventually decided that instead of using E-Carbon, like most advanced mobile suits, the frame would be built using a new material called Regenium. The entire frame and armor was constructed out of Regenium, allowing a smooth and easy particle flow as well as greater defence. Despite this, the Executus could not safely use Trans Am or risk selfdestruct of both the unit and the GN-Drives. 'Equipment used by Executus Gundam' GN-Sword 5: Similar to the GN-Physical Sword, it featured a solid blade lined with GN-Particles and had a hidden gun mode, it also retained the submachine guns of the prototype. The GN-Sword 5 was enhanced by further know-how of GN-Tech and was modified specifically for the extreme output of the Executus, being one of the few weapons it could use without overloading it. Anti Beam shield: The beam shield was an optional piece of equipment that utilized a GN-Field to completely neutralize or reflect enemy beam weapons. The shield also contained a beam rifle hidden within the front section, allowing a quick sneak attack in close range. Knee Cannons: Originally deigned to be beam sabers installed into the knee caps, the output of the Executus made it impossible to form a stable beam saber. So instead the sabers were redesigned to be high output cannons in a fashion similar to the Seravee. 'Features' -Multi GN-Field: Unlike any other unit equipped with GN-Drives, which commonly used a single GN-Field if they were capable, the Executus could use up to three separate GN-Fields at once. This feature allowed the pilot to either utilize the GN-Fields for beam enhancement or defense. Quantization: Due to the high concentration of GN-Particles, the Executus is capable of instant short range teleportation. When Quantized, the suit leaves behind an after image of GN-Particles, making it seem like the suit is attacking normally. If the illusion is struck, the particles dissipate, leaving the opponent to believe the Gundam had vanished. The Gundam then appears behind the opponent and surprises the foe, usually leaving them open to attack. Ransac16 03:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Mobile Suits